The present invention relates to mobile communication devices and, in particular, to a portable radio that has its components distributed about a user's body, utilizing the body as a vehicle to carry the radio.
People who serve the public such as police officers, fire fighters, utilities personnel and the like, require portable mobile communication devices in order to perform their job. Although existing portable radio technology is smaller and more convenient than in the past, existing technology suffers from several drawbacks. For example, as duty shifts increase to twelve hours and longer, battery power must be increased correspondingly to enable lasting communication devices. On current radios, however, added battery power is typically achieved using a cumbersome and unbalanced mass attached to the radio itself. Moreover, when a radio is worn on the user's hip, the user's body can get in the way of the antenna and interfere with the signal. Some radios attach the antenna to the shoulder speaker mic, but since the antenna projects upward and must be worn outside the clothing, it can get in the way or get caught.
Still further, radios that are worn on a user's hip can be difficult to access quickly and are far away from the user's ear, sometimes resulting in missed communications.